


One Word Difference

by Canadiantardis



Series: Rewritten [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Niamh thinks Drarry is a thing, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, So many OCs, Still somewhat close to the books otherwise, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niamh Walsh slumped back, figuring there was no way a Slytherin would be called from the Goblet of Fire.<br/>Imagine her surprise when the Headmaster called out “Cassius Warrington!”</p><p>//Will try to stay close to the books, but since a major plot point is changed, there will be a lot of things different. This will follow Goblet of Fire.<br/>(formerly called Rewritten Book 1)<br/>//On Hold, most likely rewritten as well. I promise to get back to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hogwarts Champions

The Great Hall was quiet as Professor Dumbledore received the third and final piece of paper from the Goblet of Fire, and Niamh Walsh slumped back, figuring there was no way a Slytherin would be called.

Imagine her surprise when the Headmaster called out “Cassius Warrington!”

There was a moment of pure silence before Niamh and the rest from her house celebrated while the other houses at first muttered their dissent before a couple cocky Gyffindors – Niamh guessed it was those annoying Weasley twins – heckled Cassius. But like every single Slytherin, all the negative comments directed at him just rolled off his shoulders and he walked where the other champions met with his head high.

When the door closed behind him the houses quieted as Dumbledore looked like he was going to speak.

“That is all for tonight. Congrat-” He broke off as the Goblet dropped another piece of paper and everyone looked at it in wonder.

 _But all the champions have been picked…_ Niamh thought as she watched Dumbledore read the paper a couple times before looking up, his face showing surprise, a new look for the old Headmaster.

“Harry Potter.” Those two words brought absolute silence in the Hall, and all eyes went to Potter as he tried to shrink into his seat.

Niamh was amazed. _How did he manage to put his name in the Goblet? He’s not of age._

“He must have gotten an older student to do it.” She heard a fellow year, Jade Morgan, whisper to a couple of her friends. “How else could he have gotten his name in?”

“Are you dense? No student would ever do that. Especially for Potter. He must have done something to get in. Wouldn’t put it past him.” Thomas, a friend of Jade and Niamh’s, whispered back. “But it doesn’t matter. He should be kicked out for being underage and because we already have a proper champion for Hogwarts.”

Niamh frowned as she watched Potter finally leave his seat when his friends pushed him off and watched as he walked through the same door as the other champions.

“Thank you for listening, you should all go back to your dorms.” Dumbledore sounded uncertain before walking through the door quickly with the other schools’ Heads and Barty Crouch.

Niamh headed to find her best friends before curfew and saw them looking glumly off at an older student.

“What’s with those looks?” She asked when she caught up to them.

“Cedric wasn’t picked.” Ella said glumly. “We were really hoping he would. He would’ve been a good choice, right?”

“Mm, maybe?” In all honesty, Niamh had no idea who this Cedric was and didn’t really care.

“Oh, but that guy from your house got it. That’s good, right?” Grace shook off her frown as she turned to Niamh. “It’ll be weird to be encouraging a Slytherin, but it’s to win for our school. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Yeah! Us Slytherins are finally going to be backed by the rest of the school.” Niamh smiled at the thought before frowning. “Unless everyone starts voting for the other two. Or if Slytherin house starts something like people said they did years ago with Quidditch.”

“No, they wouldn’t do that. The other houses are too proud to throw away Hogwarts’ chance to win this thing. I mean, have you seen the Gryffindors?” Ella smirked.

“Oh, but what happens if Harry Potter is going to participate as well? Wasn’t it a rule that once the name was drawn, they have to play?” Grace asked.

“No way. He’s too young to play. They’ll kick him out, I’m certain.” Niamh dismissed the idea, more so she would stop thinking about the possibility than anything else.

“Hopefully.” Her friends muttered before separating from her to go to their dorms.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the story I've been writing about a lot on my Tumblr, and showing how I see my OCs. Of course, what I see can be different from what you see, so my OCs could look different from what you guys see them.  
> I was heavily inspired by a Tumblr post talking about all the huge changes that could happen if Warrington had been picked instead of Cedric, and the inspiration blossomed this fic series.  
> Its a pretty ambitious series I'm writing, as it'll go from GoF all the way to DH.  
> Wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy the series!  
> Buckle up for an adventure.


	2. Potter

“You have got to be insane!” Niamh cried the next day at the announcement that Potter was going to be participating in the Triwizard Tournament. “He’s insane to want to stay in the stupid tournament!”

“Well, according to Cass, he kept saying he didn’t do anything. Apparently Mad-Eye Moody thinks someone put his name in it on purpose.” Heather, a fellow Slytherin told the group of them as they walked to Herbology.

“Why would anyone put _his_ name in, of all names?” Erick, a tall lanky boy asked skeptically.

“I don’t know, now do I?” Heather shook her head. “And I doubt Cass knows either. But it’s Potter, remember? He just attracts these kinds of things, doesn’t he? I would have been more surprised if nothing happened with him this year, considering the last three.”

At that everyone nodded as they entered the greenhouse. Everything went on as normal until two classes later, when Niamh had Care of Magical Creatures.

She was walking with Heather and a couple of her other friends that took the class as well before they heard the snickering behind them, and they all knew it was Draco and his friends. Niamh sighed, knowing this class was going to be interesting.

And just on cue, she hears Draco sneer at Potter, who was already there as if in the middle of a conversation with Professor Hagrid when Draco and his friends arrive.

Niamh ignored the daily arguments that almost felt like flirting as she waited for Hagrid to tell them what they were doing today.

* * *

 

“Okay, I agree that we should support Cass, but don’t you think these are overkill?” Jade asked the others as she held up the button Pansy had given the entire years’ girl dorms.

“Yeah, these seem to be a little too pompous.” Niamh said as she pinned the button on a fold so she could always hide it if she wanted to.

The buttons in question were simple and would always switch between two phrases; “Support Cassius Warrington, the real Hogwarts champion” and “Potter Stinks.” Pansy prided in that she helped with the design when Draco had started talking about making something to support Cass.

“Oh, no, these are perfect. Even some of the other houses are asking for them.” Pansy smiled as her friends put the buttons on. “I just wish we had thought to charge them. But,” She shrugged before walking out of the common room. “too bad. At least we know the school wants the real champion to win, not Potter.”

Jade hummed. “True. I’m glad that’s happening.”

Niamh nodded behind them slightly, but she took off the button as soon as she felt like no one was looking. She just thought it looked a little forced and she just didn’t like buttons.

“Oh I can’t wait for when Potter and his friends see these.” She heard Draco say from across the table with a large smile. Niamh just rolled her eyes. She still couldn’t tell if Draco had a crush on Potter or if he just wanted to crush him for not being his friend in first year.

The potions that day was interesting, at least until Potter was excused for some thing with the other champions.

* * *

 

“Potter told you what?” The group of younger Slytherins asked in unison after Cass returned to the common room in the afternoon, the day before the First task.

“Its dragons. I know, weird. But he said it was to keep the contest fair.” Cass shrugged. “I know what you’re thinking. But he said the others knew already and I should know. He just wanted Hogwarts to have a fair shot.”

“But it’s Harry Potter, number one rival of Slytherin house.” Thomas insisted and several housemates nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know what you guys are seeing, but I think I should at least trust him a bit.” Cass said, heading to his dorm.

Niamh and the others watched him go before turning back to talk amongst themselves.

“A dragon? Are they insane? What do you think they’re going to have to do? Why would the first task be about a dragon?” They all talked over themselves but no question was able to be answered and soon they all drifted off to their dorms for the night.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niamh ships Drarry, but author does not.  
> Also, days are being skipped quickly so I do not use quotes from the books. Though I am keeping parts that would be important or parts I just want to write. Some parts lazy and the other parts being careful.


	3. Upcoming

Niamh sat beside Ella and Grace in the stands as they saw a dragon being placed in the middle of the arena, a large chain holding them down.

“Is that…! It is!” Ella and Grace gasped as they saw Cassius enter the arena.

The three sat on the edge of their seat as they cheered for the Hogwarts Champion, the first of the four to start. They watched as he kept managing to evade the dragon, a Swedish Short-Snout from what the announcer said, at the very last second.

It was tense for a bit while everyone tried to watch what was going on until they saw a golden egg move and saw Cass successfully get the egg and escape from the dragon before he got badly hurt. From where they were, Niamh could tell he had gotten burned a bit, but was still intact.

The Hogwarts students cheered more when they realized he had been able to win. It was the first time Niamh heard so many people cheer for a Slytherin ever.

The next two were just as intense, and the three friends cheered for them as well when they won.

Finally it was the last dragon and champion, and Niamh was hoping it would go as smoothly as the others until she saw the dragon. It was much larger and seemed very aggressive.

“That’s a Hungarian Horntail!” She heard a student in front of her whisper to some of their friends. “They’re nasty pieces of work. Why the hell are they making Harry go against one of those monsters? The others had it easy!”

_Potter against this thing? Oh he is dead._ Niamh thought as she bit her lip. _But then again, its Potter, he just can’t seem to die._

She watched with bated breath along with the rest of the audience as Potter went against the Horntail, and she was surprised to see him bringing out his broom. She watched as he rode just above the dragon and winced with the others when the tail of the dragon whacked against his shoulder.

She sighed when she saw him swoop down and take the egg. Ella and Grace cheered loudly along with half the stadium.

“He actually did it. That’s amazing.” Niamh heard several students cry out, and she thought the same thing.

It was calm, or at least as calm as it could be after the first task was finished, for a long while. Cass told the ones who kept pestering him that the next task wasn’t until the end of February.

* * *

 

_Just when I thought things would be easier._ Niamh sighed as she stared at the third boy to ask her to the Yule Ball.

She really didn’t want to go to the silly ball, but the pressure of going, as well as going with a partner, was getting to her.

“Thank you, but sorry, no.” She said, biting her lip and reddening as she saw the crushed hope in his eyes before he walked away.

“Why do you keep rejecting them, Niamh? Do you already have a date?” Grace asked as they walked to one of the only classes Hufflepuffs and Slytherins shared, Charms.

“I just don’t want to go with these guys. I barely know them and the only guys I do know are already going with someone. Can’t I just go to the stupid thing alone? Or better yet, not at all?” Niamh groaned.

“Why would you not want to go? It’ll be fun!” Grace exclaimed, bumping her shoulder against Niamh’s as they turned the corner.

“It won’t be fun, it’ll be long and exhausting.” She shuffled her books for a better grip as they entered the Charms classroom. “We’ll be there for hours in stupidly long and flowy dresses and have to dance with whoever is taking us to the thing, and I know I’ll be uncomfortable because long dresses aren’t my thing. You know that.”

Grace shrugged. She was about to speak when Professor Flitwick called attention and she sat down at her seat a couple desks away from Niamh.

While the professor was busy talking to students across the room, Niamh saw Grace float a piece of paper over to her quickly. Niamh pulled it closer to her and read the note.

_All right, because I want to see you have fun, why don’t we three, Ella included, go together as friends?_

She sighed and glanced over at Grace. She saw her best friend was watching her and gave a sigh before nodding. Grace gave her a huge smile before giving her a thumbs’ up, then going back to work.

Niamh shook her head with a small smile. _At least I have something to look forward to._

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll have read my one shot featuring some of these OCs, The Slytherin Who Fought, you can see the beginning of when Grace started to crush on Niamh. For the rest who didn't read the one shot, this is the point where Grace was crushing on Niamh the hardest but didn't say anything until the Battle of Hogwarts. Kinda spoiler, but, eh, not really. I make up the rules, shush.

**Author's Note:**

> For any extra information about the series or any of my writings, you can check out my Tumblr, same url, and check out "My Writing" tag. For specific fics, just type it out and you'll be able to find it.


End file.
